New Yorkball
New Yorkball |reality = State of New York|government = State legislature|language = English and many others (cuz' immigrants)|capital = Albanyball, but its better known city is New York Cityball|friends = Vermontball Connecticutball Pennsylvaniaball Canadaball His father USAball New York Cityball (Sometimes) New Jerseyball (Sometimes)|founded = 1788|predecessor = UKball's colony|nativename = |personality = Well known, obvious, rich, pleasant, angry, ethnically diverse, financial|gender = |type =Stateball |affiliation = USAball|religion = Catholicism, Orthodoxy, Protestantism, Judaism, Islam, Buddhism, Hinduism, all world religions|enemies = New Jerseyball Massachusettsball Texasball Californiaball Inbred Rebel Talibanball Al-Qaedaball Westchesterball New York Cityball Indianaball|likes = taxation (sometimes), finance, food, apples, liberty, freedom, justice, settlement, the rangers, immigration, ethnic diversity, culture, street lights, and development|hates = bad drivers, drunks, street thugs, ghettos, poverty, corruption, and tension|successor = |ended =(Impossible) |intospace = Yes, of course|status =As usual, being the best state. |image = New_Yorkball.png|imagewidth = default|food = NYC pizza, Upstate Tavern food, Wegmans food, Duff's chicken wings, and Nicky Doodles food,|bork = something's HUUUUUGGGGE!}} New Yorkball is one of the 50 stateballs of USAball. He is usually overshadowed by Fake New York, but has a successful liberal (progressive when in support of Bernie Sanders) government in Albanyball, and when his upstate side (REAL New York) is given the chance, he can be really nice. There's also an island that's long east of Fake New York called Long Island, it's drunk and rambles on about statehood. There is also, Rochesterball which cannot into the normal weather. New Yorkball likes to make fun of New Jersey, and rightfully so. New York has the 12th largest economy in the world, so if he became his own country, like Texasball and Californiaball, he could into G20. History New Yorkball was born as a 3ball, later adopted by UKball in Colonial Americaball. In 1776, he rebelled with 12 other states and became USAball. In the 1800-1900s Italyballs came to New Yorkball to make Pizza. He was the eleventh state to ratify the Constitution, on July 26, 1788. Relations Family * Netherlandsball - Great Grandpa. * UKball- Mother * USAball - Father * Original Thirteen Colonies - Original thirteen siblings Major Cityballs * Albanyball - Capitalball * New York Cityball - You know who he is ** His Five Boroughs. * Buffaloball - Has Niagara Falls * Rochesterball - Upstate cityball * Syracuseball- Upstate cityball Relations With Stateballs * Californiaball - Your Hollywood whores are getting really annoying! And stop thinking you're the greatest state of all! Well, Newsflash: I am!!! God...damn. You sure hate me. YOU WANT TO LEAVE THE UNION, EH? GOOD! DO IT SO WE CAN STOP PAYING WELFARE FOR YOUR WATER AND YOUR STUPID BULLET TRAINS! GOOD LORD, YOU'RE WORSE THAN MASSACHUSETTS! SEE YA! Although, we do unite under Trump and Hillary, either or both of them. #StillBerning * Massachusettsball - You will pay for your witch trials, you conservative prick. ALSO I BEAT YOU IN A SUPER BOWL LOLOLOLOL STUPID CHEATER LOLOLOL. * CSAball - You gonna rise again or what? Do it so we Northerners can anschluss you and stop paying taxes so you peasants can have some sort of infrastructure. States' rights my rear end! * Vermontball- The one that got away. I sympathize with you guys against Assholistan. #STILLSANDERS * New Jerseyball - LOL Favorite toilet. Will Anschluss once he takes a shower * Wiccaball- You aren't actually a state, but I'm sorry about what Assholistan did to you. You're pretty interesting as a matter of fact. * Indianaball - Fuck you Indiana! Drink the Kool-Aid already! * Connecticutball - Current girlfriend, but not sure if she is cheating with New Jerseyball or not. How to drawCategory:StateballsCategory:Burger Like almost every US state, New Yorkball is only a coat of arms on a blue background: # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # Draw the coat of arms of New York (state) in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery qY2FAni.jpg 'a1EPHpM.png Vtr2GgR.png Category:USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Ching Chong Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Melting Pot Category:Liberal Category:Former British Colonies Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Murica Category:Olympic Host Category:Pork Lovers Category:U.S state Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Football Category:Cold Category:Protestant Category:Pro Israel Category:Pro Palestine